


close to me, you are all of me (don't wanna spend these hours with nobody else)

by tinyredpies532



Series: in this world or the next (it's you, it's you) [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin soft hours: open, F/F, acually, chuu being chuu, kim hyunjin sleeps jeon heejin kith, sleepy aeong, squint for yeoviwonchuu asmr, stream star and fall again, stream the whole 12:00 album too please, super squint for other members lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyredpies532/pseuds/tinyredpies532
Summary: "I'll kiss you for real."Hyunjin’s eyes widen in surprise."You're joking. You wouldn't."Heejin gives her a mischievous smile and makes herself comfortable in the space beside Hyunjin. "Try me.""There are cameras, Heekkie."Heejin raises an eyebrow. "So what?"or, it's their first LieV since debut, and Hyunjin is about to waste the experience by sleeping. lucky for her, someone wouldn't let that happen.enter Jeon Heejin
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Series: in this world or the next (it's you, it's you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	close to me, you are all of me (don't wanna spend these hours with nobody else)

**Author's Note:**

> beautiful beings of the 2jin nation, hello. 
> 
> sorry I'm late. *offers you this*

Heejin shuffles around her area, as the last notes of _Fall Again_ fades into the background. She sets down the water bottle she was using as a make-shift mic, having had a little too much fun singing and pretend-performing their softest B-side by herself.

She’s suddenly reminded of the absence of her partner-in-crime when Vivi introduces the next segment of their LieV. Heejin turns to check up on the girl, only to find her comfortably lying down motionless on the bed, completely missing out on the chaos that is Vivi, Yeojin, Chaewon and Jiwoo setting up their ASMR.

She sees Yerim whisper something to Hyunjin, before sitting up with a little giggle. The bubbly girl smiles at Heejin when she catches her gaze. 

“Seems as if she’s really sleeping.”

Heejin blinks. “Really?” Yerim nods with a silent laugh, before making her way to sit beside Jinsoul.

Heejin moves a bit closer to where Hyunjin is while the rest of the group goes about their own things (Yerim and Jinsoul in their own world; Sooyoung, Jungeun and Hyejoo also scrolling through comments on the other devices).

“Yah, Kim Hyunjin...” she says, gently.

Nothing.

“Hyunjin.”

…

“Hyun.”

…

“Aeongie…”

Still no response.

“Jinnie, are you seriously asleep?” Heejin tries to move closer, inspecting whether the other girl really was sleeping. (She made sure to be extra careful not to make too much noise in case she actually was.)

“Mmh.”

The younger girl finally acknowledges the other. Hyunjin open her eyes and looks at Heejin in a tired manner, the sleepiness evident in her expression. A few locks of her hair fall down her face at the movement. “Heejin… you know I heard you the first time, right?”

The older girl hums in disagreement, her hand already moving to carefully swipe the hair back into place. “Why didn’t you respond to me the first time, then?”

Hyunjin yawns, mouth closing into a small smile right after. “I like hearing you say my name softly.”

Heejin scoffs playfully. “Could’ve just said so.”

Hyunjin shrugs and closes her eyes again. “Sounds better unprompted.” She mumbles something else that the other girl couldn’t quite catch.

Heejin decides to let the girl sleep for a bit, keeping in mind to wake her a little while later.

-

As the four girls make unpleasant noises into the mic, Heejin holds onto the device given to her, reading the comments on their live and showing the funny ones to her unnie. It’s her first time doing this, along with the rest of the group (save for yyxy), so it’s fun to see what the orbits thought about it. 

(Admittedly, she was a little nervous at first, worrying about being awkward and looking unnatural in front of the cameras; revealing as much to her closest member just a few minutes before starting. 

They haven’t really been the closest recently, but Hyunjin only reassured her with a laugh saying _“Yah, you’re THE Jeon Heejin. You can basically do anything, Heekkie. Besides, you got us with you.”_ )

Jungeun laughs and points out a comment asking if Hyunjin was okay. Speaking of…

Heejin makes her way to the space beside Hyunjin. She kneels up straight for a few seconds, hands on her hips as she surveys the room. Vivi, Chaewon, Yeojin and Jiwoo have taken to messing around with the ribbons. Sooyoung’s and Hyejoo’s eyes are stuck on the screen. Odd eye circle are doing their own thing. 

She moves her own hair behind her ear as she leans down to rouse her sleeping member.

“Hyunjin. Hyunjin-ah. Hyunjin, Hyunjin, Hyunjinnnn…” she whispers her name to get her to wake. The girl stirs a bit before settling comfortably again. Heejin laughs as she moves down a little closer to hover over Hyunjin, her breath fanning softly against her face.

(She was unaware that there were eyes on them then.)

Hyunjin opens her eyes to Heejin’s own brown ones, mirth shining visibly at the sight of her. Hyunjin barely has her thoughts together yet, but her heart is quick to do a little jump. She’d always admired the older girl’s whole being, but every now and then she’d get moments like these, where she’s suddenly struck by Heejin’s beauty.

“Hey. I let you sleep for a bit since I know you’re tired, but I didn’t want you to miss too much. It is our first LieV, after all.”

Hyunjin’s heart does its thing again. 

Heejin scolds her playfully when she doesn’t show any signs of wanting to move. “Get up, Kim Hyunjin. The fans want to see you too, you know?”

Hyunjin hides a smile as she closes her eyes, pretending not to care.

(For some reason, Odd Eye Circle made it their mission to help Heejin “wake” Hyunjin up. So now Jungeun, Yerim and even Jinsoul were trying to coax her out of slumber with their own variations ranging from singing a good morning song to saying “get up and stop acting like a lazy cat”)

“What happened to ‘you got us with you’? You didn’t tell me you’d be sleeping on the job!” Heejin said as she tickled her sides with one hand, leaning her weight on the other as she looms over the other girl.

That got a small laugh out of Hyunjin, effectively letting them know that she’s awake now. 

(Yerim and Jinsoul settle back into their own thing, and Jungeun opts to read the comments again, turning around and snuggling up to Sooyoung.)

“Heejin, get off of me.”

Heejin sticks a tongue out at her and resumes the tickling. “Not until you’re up.”

Hyunjin sighs as she put her hand on top of the older girl’s and gives it a light squeeze, effectively ending the tickling. Heejin subconsciously moves her palm to face with Hyunjin’s, their hands interlocking automatically.

“I’m already up.” Heejin nudges her. “I mean actually get up and do something.” 

Hyunjin groans. “I don’t want to. Besides, the ASMR thing is still going on.”

Heejin narrows her eyes at her and briefly touches her forehead on Hyunjin’s. “It’s about to end soon, dummy. You’ll have no excuse.”

“Make me want to get up then.” Hyunjin challenges. Heejin hums before she leans up to place a lingering kiss on the other girl’s forehead. 

Hyunjin smiles.

“Is that it?”

Heejin leans down closer, places another kiss (the tip of her nose, this time), and looks her straight in the eyes. 

"I'll kiss you for real." 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen in surprise.

"You're joking. You wouldn't."

Heejin gives her a mischievous smile and makes herself comfortable in the space beside Hyunjin, wrapping the taller girl in a warm, comfortable embrace. She brings the blanket over the two of them and places a daring kiss on the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth, a little too close to her lips. "Try me."

"There are cameras, Heekkie."

Heejin raises an eyebrow. "So what?"

The giggle Hyunjin lets out had the other girl’s smile turning into a soft one. Looking at the amused girl's cat like eyes crinkling into crescents was more than enough to strengthen Heejin's resolve. So she does what she's been wanting to do, slowly inching closer to the younger girl until their lips were barely an inch apart. 

“I thought were past being shy already.” Hyunjin laughs. “Who said I was? _Not shy, not me-_ ”

The two hear a squeal before a weight settles on top of both them, Jiwoo managing to crawl her way into their space, sharing a laugh with the other girls. The two didn’t even realize that the four had finished their mini show.

“I saw you having fun, thought I might join in. What are you two up to~” the newcomer singsongs. 

Heejin laughs harder, pushing their unnie away playfully. “I was telling Aeongie over here that I’d kiss her if she doesn’t get up.” Hyunjin snorts. Jiwoo only narrows her eyes at Heejin.

“Ooohhh, fruity. Wouldn’t she like that though?” the oldest questions innocently. “Unnie, where did you even learn that term?” Hyunjin bursts into a laugh. The other just smiles fondly at her while Jiwoo looks alternately between the two.

Hyunjin's giggles slowly dissolve into a smile matching Heejin's. "So you're not joking."

"Why would I be?"

Hyunjin hums, hand drawing invisible patterns on the back of Heejin’s hand still in her own. (The two momentarily forgetting the third presence.)

Heejin boldly inches closer bit by bit from her side, until her lips are merely a hair’s breadth away from Hyunjin’s own.

“H-hee… jin…”

Hyunjin’s breath hitches, waiting for the small contact…

(-which never comes.)

“Eeeehhh!!” Jiwoo shakes the two, before making kissy faces at each of them. The oldest pulls them into a hug, infecting the others with hearty laughter before she lets them go and resumes her place beside the other members, leaving 2jin to their own devices.

Heejin and Hyunjin share a smile, before coming to a silent agreement that whatever that was would have to wait. 

\- 

The members were now on their way to the dorms, most of them being exhausted and taking the chance to get some rest on the drive home.

(The LieV had continued without a hitch, the last part being a very touching and memorable moment for both the group and their fans. 

If Hyunjin teared up at the mention of their leader, no one would know except Heejin, who had her eyes on her for the most part, holding her hand beneath the blankets throughout.)

The two were seated beside each other, with Hyunjin leaning on the window in a rather uncomfortable position. Heejin moves the taller girl’s head to rest on her shoulder instead. 

“Hyunjin.” She whispers, quiet not to disturb their sleeping members.

“Mmh.”

“Thank you.”

Heejin feels the other girl move her head a bit before settling on her shoulder again. “For what?”

“For being there with me. For making it so easy to forget about the stuff that bothered me before the live.”

Hyunjin moves her head to look at Heejin. “You did that on your own, Heekkie. I was just… there.” 

The older girl shifts to face her. Heejin smiles and places a kiss on Hyunjin’s forehead, the younger one’s eyes closing at the action. She takes the other girl’s larger hand in her own and places a gentle kiss on the back of her palm, too. 

“I know. And that’s all I needed. Just you being there, close to me.”

Hyunjin laces their fingers together and sits up to face her. “Careful, Jeon Heejin. I might just fall again and kiss you right now.”

The older girl grins cheekily. “Why not do it?”

Hyunjin rolls her eyes and brings her free hand to cup Heejin’s face, the other girl looking at her tenderly. She smiles when soft lips come in contact with her own, sighing as they break apart. 

“Come sleep with me tonight.” Hyunjin says.

Heejin smiles widely. “Needy for cuddles, I see. Do you really want me to?”

It was Hyunjin’s turn to be cheeky. _“I want you, babe. I need you, babe~”_

Heejin kisses her again and shifts impossibly closer to the other girl. “Okay. I don’t mind.”

Hyunjin hums in content and sings the rest of the song, resting her head back in its place on the other girl’s shoulder. Heejin rests her head on top of Hyunjin’s, and softly sings along.

It isn’t long before the sleep catches up to them, and two remain like that for the rest of the ride, sleeping comfortably in each other’s presence.

**_Say I don’t mind, don’t mind._ **

****

**_I remember you._ **

-

**Author's Note:**

> a little bonus for y'all: 
> 
> Hyunjin was half-dreaming of Heejin singing fall again directly to her that's why she wouldn't get up initially c;
> 
> (she tells Heejin that later when they get home)
> 
> _"What were you saying earlier? I didn't hear you."_
> 
> _"When?"_
> 
> _"Something after saying my voice sounds better when it's unprompted or something."_
> 
> _"Oh. I said I liked you singing fall again. It sounded like you were serenading me, so I didn't wanna wake up. I was so comfy. "_
> 
> _bonus_ bonus:
> 
> Heejin sings it to her again anyway before they fall asleep.
> 
> \- 
> 
> please keep streaming 12:00 and why not on all your preferred platforms c;
> 
> give love to star and fall again, the inspirations for this <3


End file.
